Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. Examples include various industrial, commercial, technical, scientific, and educational applications. Database management systems (DBMSs) are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. More specifically, DBMSs use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying and analysis. Databases may contain large amounts of data, which may create performance issues when a user queries the database for specific information. In most cases, there may be groups of users accessing the database that can only access limited pieces of data. Controlling user access, however, may create performance issues when a user queries the database.